


A Sense of Urgency

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles needs to blow off some steam - Peter obliges.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	A Sense of Urgency

”Get your clothes off!” Peter looked up in surprise when Stiles came surging into his apartment, already in the act of removing his outer garments.

“Why, Stiles, what a pleasant surprise! I thought you were back at school!” He smirked at the death-glare Stiles threw at him. 

“Did you hear me? Get your clothes off, get into the bedroom and prepare for the ride of your life!” 

“Loathe as I am to stop your rather provocative strip-tease, would you care to share with me just what brought this on?” Stiles stopped near the door, head still caught up in his dark tee-shirt.

“Really? You want to talk **now**?”

“Well – I’d hate to be here _just_ so you can use my body!”

“But Peter!!” Stiles’ voice was high pitched as he whined, finally whipping the tee-shirt off over his head. Peter felt his basic instincts go on high alert as Stiles tossed the tee-shirt aside.

“Stiles – use your words!” With a scowl in Peter’s direction, Stiles stomped over to the couch and climbed into Peter’s lap, shoving his book out of the way as he did so.

“I’m just sick to death of all of this bullshit! I **know** Scott’s mind has been poisoned against me by Deaton and Theo, but what the hell, man? We’ve been friends since we were kids – why would he listen to them over me? And Lydia’s threatening to eviscerate him when she gets back into town because – well, Lydia. And I have to call Talia and speak to her about all of this – school is having to take a back-seat to all of this supernatural trauma and – goddammit, Peter, I would just really appreciate it if you could fuck my brain into silence!”

“Now, sweetheart, was that really so hard?” Using werewolf strength, Peter lifted Stiles up and stood from the couch. Before Stiles could respond, he grabbed him and began to carry him towards the bedroom. Stiles grinned at the show of strength, gyrating his hips and rubbing his iron-hard dick against Peter as they walked.

“No, but I could show you something else that’s pretty hard if you like.” Throwing Stiles onto the bed, Peter stripped efficiently, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He was more than gratified by Stiles’ response, the younger man struggling into a sitting position on the bed and yanking at his skinny jeans.

“I have mentioned on several occasions that those jeans of yours are most inconvenient.” With care, Peter flicked out his claws and sliced through Stiles’ jeans from the waistband to the ankle. Stiles stared up at him open-mouthed, although the waft of pheromones that hit Peter let him know that his partner was in no way averse to his actions. “I’ll replace them – if you’re a good boy!”

“Jesus, Peter!” 

Deciding he had a far better use for Stiles’ mouth, Peter dropped down on top of him, taking his mouth in a deep kiss that drew a filthy moan from Stiles. Sliding his hands up and down the smooth, silky skin of Stiles' body, Peter manoeuvred his way in between his legs until their groins were in complete contact, moaning himself at the feel of Stiles’ cock sliding against his own. Stiles had obviously been thinking of just this for however long it took him to get to Peter’s apartment, his cock leaking his excitement and lubricating their slip and slide against each other. 

Holding his arms down against the bed, Peter tortured him with slow movements of his entire body, rubbing against him like a cat so that every inch of visible skin was flushed red and Stiles was panting. 

“How about we make this first time quick for the both of us and then I take you apart slowly?” He muttered against Stiles’ lips.

“Yes please.”

“And you don’t need to call Talia – she’s already back in town.”

“Less talking, more fucking!”

“As you wish.”

* * *


End file.
